


Affection Transformed

by PuzlDragon



Series: Life Transitions [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adulthood, Atem Heals From Issues, Bottom Yami Yuugi | Atem, But Is Mentioned A Bunch, Cunnilingus, Does Not Happen In Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Is Mentioned Vaguely, M/M, Medical Terms For Trans Genitalia?, Mentions of Period-Typical Underage, No One Treated Atem Right So Yuugi Is Going To, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, So Atem Gets Wrecked, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Trans Atem, Trans Male Character, Trans Mutou Yuugi, Trans Sex, Why Is It Always Beat Atem Up Day, With Love And Support, Yuugi Is A Service Top, everyone is adults, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Atem been experienced. For a long time. It was expected in his day. But he's never had an orgasm.Yuugi plans to fix that.The one where Yuugi eats his boyfriend out.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Life Transitions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749964
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. A No, A Talk, And Then A Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait to get who knows how many chapters to get to this point. I'm posting smut now. Or...next chapter.

Atem, and Yuugi were together as classmates at Domino University. They were also together in another way. It had been two years since that first kiss, that first 'I love you' that first start onto something else. Something new. Something wonderful. Atem cherished Yuugi. He cherished this life with him. He cherished their moments of love. But there is some things that he could not approach. Some steps that made him uncomfortable.

Which means that they were tucked inside their tiny apartment. Studying together. And upon reaching the end of the week's homework, they celebrated with some karaage chicken. And a movie. Which led to cuddling. Which led to kissing.

Which led to Atem putting a stop to things.

Atem didn't wish to separate from Yuugi. Not the way he fitted just right in his arms. Not the warmth, and life he radiated deep into Atem's heart. But Yuugi was...very much a mammal with mammalian instincts.

Yuugi loved sex.

Loved the idea of it. Loved porn. Loved his dirty thoughts. Wore his sexuality like a banner, and his sexual attraction to people (especially Atem) would periodically turn his face vermilion. But Yuugi hadn't ever had sex. Atem had.

Atem hated feeling used. Hated the giving, giving, giving to another as the took, and took. Hated being restricted in one position. Hated another bearing down on him. Hated the intrusion. The invasion. He never wished to sour this cherished relationship - this delicate little firefly of affection that had led him in his darkest hours turned into a phoenix that blazed a path alongside him. Did not desire to hurt, or take from Yuugi. Did not desire the same from Yuugi. So he withdrew. Again, and again. Night after night.

Nights like this.

Curled up by each other on the green sofa. A blanket shared across their shoulders, they are entwined so close together. It moves as they shuffle, a comforting weight settling across his neckline. There is still the smell of karaage. Their plates abandoned on the coffee table before them. The taste still heavy on their tongues, dancing with sweet cabbage greens, and sake. He traces along Yuugi's wrist. The spackle of freckles upon thin wrist bones. They protrude, raising skin in sharp angles. Yuugi's skin here is rice paper. When Atem kisses here, he can taste all that makes up Yuugi. The life thrumming so proudly here.

So he does.

So, really, Atem starts it. And he enjoys this. Craves the attention. The devotion, and passion that Yuugi packs tightly into himself. How he tries to pour that love into Atem, let him drink his fill with twining tongues, and stroking hands.

But then Yuugi holds him a little too close to him. The muscles in his arms flex in just a certain way along the ridges of Atem's back. Those calloused fingers dabble along the skin of Atem's waist band just a bit too long. And Atem is pushed back into nights he did not feel like this. Nights where embraces were by tradition, and not love. Nights that another's touch chilled his core, not feeding a fire of adoration that sparked even in the tips of his toes.

So Atem pushes Yuugi away.

They pant, filling their lungs with oxygen instead of love. Yuugi catches his eye with a dopey smile. His fingers entwine with Atem's right hand. Skilled. Diligent. Like a weaver's talent, they create a connection between them. Yuugi respects the distance Atem put between them. He will move his body no closer than Atem's allowance. But he still craves that contact, and connection. Wishes to reassure both of them.

So Yuugi cautiously takes Atem's right hand. His eyes bore into Atem's face, looking for any possible refusal. Yuugi raises Atem's hand to his flushed face, nuzzling it. Kissing it. One for each knuckle, each segment, each nail. Showering the palm, and back with fleeting touches. He settles, an arm's length away, cradling his face in Atem's cherished palm. He can fall asleep like that. Curled around his lifeline of love. Clutching it. Atem knows because he has fallen asleep like that. And Yuugi never asks why. No, he doesn't.

Atem sighs.

"You never get upset, but... aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, school's kind of rough. But I signed up for it. And it will help me get a good job!" A dazzling beam. Atem blinks owl-like at him.

"...Yuugi that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Huh? What did you mean, my second heart?" And Yuugi is sitting there, calling him that. Curled sleepily in a blanket, and around Atem's wrist. He is warm, and beaming, and yawning as he settles. Belly full of a warm meal, and heart full of love. He is content, just in this. Atem could drop this. Nestle into this moment with him. But it has been two years, and Yuugi craves more. There is anxiety plucking at his nerves, worrying that one day will be one too many.

"Aren't you tired of me stopping things?" Yuugi looks at him quietly.

"You aren't doing anything wrong by saying no, Atem." Atem feels frustration rise within him, carving a place out for itself near his temples. It gnarls, and gnashes it's teeth into his nerves. He feels like a live wire. A taut slingshot, begging to let loose. "You can just say no, Atem."

"I know I can say no. But aren't you tired I've never said yes. Don't you wait for it? Isn't is disappointing? Why don't you get upset at me?" Yuugi just continues to look him in the eyes. His sturdy gentleness seems unnerving. It clashed with Atem being off kilter. If he is spinning, why isn't everything else?

Yuugi grabs his other hand.

"It doesn't disappoint me because I don't have any expectations of you. I don't want what you don't want to share." Atem feels devastated. Cut to the quick.

This isn't how relationships work. Not how he was raised. He was raised with expectations in relationships. In his actions. In requirements he had to meet. Had concubines he had to meet with since he started his bleeding. An heir, a line of succession was needed. If he said no, he could. But there would be another the next night. Or the next. It was better to get each attempt over with, even if smuggled herbs guaranteed their futility. Perhaps it would have started later if his father was still around, but he wasn't. Just him, leading a nation. They needed an heir. He endured.

Yuugi doesn't fit in with this. He doesn't work with the only way he's known about life since he was small.

"I just don't understand your desire, Yuugi. How can you say you won't be tired of this?" Yuugi clasps Atem's face in his hands. He nuzzles into the soothing cradling.

"Every moment with you is a blessing. A literal blessing from the gods. Every look, every touch, every laugh, every tear, and every glorious smile. How can I feel anything but grateful for my second heart?" Tears blur Atem's vision. He loves this man. Loves him in ways he cannot comprehend. Every fiber of him seemingly weaved to exist to cherish Yuugi. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"You mean so much to me, my darling." He chokes out between tears. Yuugi kisses his forehead sweetly. He feels like sugar, finally warmed within and melting into his surroundings. Melting into Yuugi.

"It doesn't matter to me the reason for you saying yes, or no. Just if you do. People can like many things, or some things, or none at all. And whichever you are, doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that we love each other." Yuugi's smile is so, so soft. So soft for him. Atem sniffles. This man is a wreck for his composure.

"I don't even know why you're so into sex. You know all your porn is staged, right?" Yuugi snorts. Atem laughs, too. They giggle there, together. Atem twirls Yuugi's wavy bangs. They flow like the finest hand-woven linen between his fingers.

"Yeah! And terrible writing, too. But it's not about that. It's about if it's hot." It's Atem's turn to snort.

"I don't get it." Yuugi just laughs again.

"Some people don't think things are hot."

"I'm not saying I don't see the appeal. I'm saying it's fake. You do know people with...bodies like ours can't orgasm, right?" Atem waves a hand loosely towards their lower halves as he laughs.

Yuugi doesn't laugh with him.

Atem opens his eyes. He is greeted with a mindboggled expression. Maybe Yuugi didn't know, then? He is a virgin. Yuugi opens his mouth, deliberates, and closes it. Then he nods.

"My sweet, have you never had an orgasm?" Atem chuckles a little. It is not a good chuckle.

"How could I?"

"Honey...I've cummed before." Atem stares at him. What? Surely he was mistaken. Atem opens his mouth. "Yes, I'm certain. You really don't mistake _that._ " Atem shuts his mouth. He really doesn't know what to say. He feels dumbfounded. He feels, illogically, betrayed.

Older men, men his age, smooth men, clumsy men, experienced, or virgin, and fresh faced. They have all ended up at Atem's bedside. Not a single matter of beauty was skimped on. In that matter, no one overlooked. There was every effort spent to supposedly make the task enjoyable, or at least bearable.

It had all failed.

There was not a single iota, not a moment that was not spent gritting his teeth, and enduring it. At best.

He wishes to lash out, to scream, to run, to pace, to claw this ugly mass from the abyss in his chest out with his bare fingers. To jump out that window, and be a bird. Flapping away from this human world as fast as possible, never to look back.

With no reasonable course of action, he cries.

Ugly sobs, straight into Yuugi's hands. He gulps down air like a man in the desert gulps down an oasis. Fat tears fall down his face in currents. He thinks he is drowning in it. It does not bother Yuugi. He is the lighthouse in the night. The oasis in the desert. The harbor to the sea. Atem is enveloped in his arms. Yuugi is kissing his eyelids. Brushing away his tears. He caresses Atem's back, rocking him. He never shushes Atem. Just hums. Hums, and rocks, and runs his fingers through Atem's hair. Atem is safe here. He is loved. Nothing can hurt him here, in Yuugi's arms.

When the aquifer of Atem's tears runs dry, Yuugi kisses his forehead. His right temple. His left. Each eyelid, and the delicate skin beneath the eye. At this point Atem manages a smile, then a huff of a laugh, with each kiss. Then Yuugi kisses that left dimple of his. The obvious one that sticks out. He kisses it once, twice, thrice. Each with a loud smacking noise. Atem snatches his hand. He nuzzles it, and plants a kiss right in the middle of his palm. They sit there in their enclave of blankets. Giggling, and trading kisses. All is well once again, in the eyes of love. It isn't healed, or gone. But it will be okay. It will be okay. And they have each other the whole way.

Yuugi pulls back to face Atem.

"You don't have to say yes to anything. But...if you want, I can show you," Yuugi bites his lip. It flushes under his attention. Yuugi is bright like sakura blossoms. Bright, flushed, and budding. Full of life. "How to feel good." Atem blushes, too.

He has to think. He has sat on many couches, many chairs, many beds with many men. But this is the first person to ever provoke a swell of desire in his chest. The first time that someone promises to 'make him feel good' and he believes them. The first time it's said by the Yuugi. The man he loves more than life.

"And if I change my mind..." he says. It's less to speak. More to reassure. Reassure himself.

"Then we stop. And eat ice cream. And laugh at stupid videos online," Yuugi says without hesitation. Soft, and soothing, as if he knows. Then his face twists.

"Can we eat ice cream anyway?" he says. Atem snorts. Yuugi giggles. They sit there, and laugh. Atem nuzzles his face against Yuugi's cheek.

"You're such a cat!" They entwine their hands, and start to stumble towards the bedroom. Atem is a champagne glass, freshly poured. He is so full of bubbles, they foam over the cup. His happiness cannot be contained. And he loves the smile on Yuugi's face.


	2. An Honorable Death Of Bedsheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not go as I planned. And there's so much dorkiness, and comedy. But they enjoyed it. I hope you do, too! Here's some service top Yuugi.

They stumble into their bedroom, giggling, and kissing. They're holding both hands, and walking blind. Atem knocks into their dresser, pain radiating up his leg.

It's enough.

They tumble to the ground in an instant, ending up tangled in a series oh human twists. The hardwood is dense, and solid beneath Atem's back. It's not entirely sure where his limbs are in the mess. All he knows is Yuugi is warm, and weighty, and covered with the softest of sweaters. It gets in his nose. It smells like his pine cologne. Yuugi coos over him.

"You okay, honey? What'd you hit?" Atem chuckles.

"It's my leg. It's a bump. All is well." Of course, this prompts Yuugi to try to go for it. Cooing, and awwing, and making kissing noises. Problem is, he just seems to tangle them up further. Yuugi moves one way, and somehow that flips Atem. He huffs as the air us forced from his lungs. Eventually, Yuugi finds the offending bruise. He examines it intently, then deems it better from a wet, smacking kiss. Atem lays there, half upside down on the floor, and gives a great belly laugh. Yuugi sticks his fingers in the back of his knee. Wiggles them. Atem shrieks.

"No! Not - No! How dare," he snorts, and shrieks. Wriggles around. But attempts to escape tickling are futile. Yuugi's put on even more muscle than Atem has. He's a heavy weight when he wishes to be. An unremovable cuddle of death, in fact. Yuugi cackles in victory.

Atem's ran a country. Had power at his fingertips. Had a palace with every luxury. He's never felt more at peace than here, goofing around in this love-warmed, small apartment.

Yuugi finally relents his torture with a cheek smooch. Atem smiles at him, at this delight of a man.

"Can I help you up, my king?" Yuugi presents his arm like a picture of Victorian chivalry. Atem smirks at him.

"I don't know, can you?" Yuugi pouts.

"Well, fine then," Yuugi says. And scoops Atem up like a sack of rice.

"Yuugi! No!"

"Yuugi, yes!"

Atem gets flopped onto the bed. He bounces a little, on the soft mattress. The thick comforter envelops him, soft, and worn. It smells like the two of them. The scents of their embraces in their sleep. A safe harbor in the night from all daily troubles, and nightmare fears. Atem gives himself a moment as he snuggles into it.

"You're glorious, you know that?" Atem looks up. Yuugi stands there in the soft lamp light. Gazing at Atem. His eyes are molten jewels. He looks desperate. Desperate for Atem.

The breath catches in his throat. He's had many men by his bed before, but- no. He cannot compare them. To do so is ridiculous. Yuugi cannot be compared to anyone in this world, they all fall short by such ridiculous lengths. How could you compares a cup to the ocean, a grain of sand to a mountain? Yuugi is so much more than all else.

Yuugi stands there, desperate for him. And for the first time in his life, Atem feels truly desirable. Not as if he's meant to be devoured. No, he is meant to be given. Given wonderful things. Finally appreciated for all he has. It is a rush to his head. How could the atmosphere change so fast? What is this complex man he loves? Atem lays his head back on the bed, letting himself sink into the bedding. He closes his eyes.

"Yuugi."

"I'm here," It's said so softly, but it echoes in Atem's heart.

He blinks, and the sheets ruffle. The bed dips, shifting. When he opens his eyes again, Yuugi is there with his molten eyes, and his gorgeous waves, and that sweet, sweet smile. Atem has never felt like this with anyone else. He never wants to. This precious feeling warms him. He is dizzy with it. Intoxicated. His heart is fluttering like a fledgling, unsure but still longing to fly.

Then Yuugi is beside him, then Yuugi is kissing him. Then Atem's nerves is singing. This is it. This is what they've done a thousand times. A million. But they won't be stopping. Atem's gut roils with nervousness. Excitement. He feels a jolt of surprise. He's _excited._

Their tongues twine together, Yuugi's hands petting his face, stroking his sides. Atem slides his hands up, sinks his hands into Yuugi's hair. He curls strands around his fingers as best he can with his split attention. Then he tugs. Tugs, oh, so gently. Yuugi moans. Long, and panting. Atem smiles. Yuugi pulls back.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be looking after you, yeah?" He's pouting. It emphasizes all the curves of his face. The fullness of his cheeks against his strong chin. Atem traces the swell of his bottom lip with his thumb.

"My apologies, my dearest." Yuugi responds by tracing Atem's thumb with his tongue. Atem can feel the flush in his ears. He doesn't retaliate. He can't. It's just the feeling of that agile tongue running circles in his thoughts.

But then his thoughts leave him. Because there is Yuugi's tongue. And his lips. And teeth. Right there, on the underside of his chin. The place that drives Atem mad. It used to be a guarantee stop to the festivities, but now he just wants more. Wants to let the swell of pleasure in his chest to crescendo, and crash upon him. He wants to drink it all in. To drown in it. To let Yuugi lift him up, and cradle him safely to shore. So he leans into it. Into the sharp of the edge of Yuugi's teeth nibbling. Into the soothing lips. And- oh. The delicious pressure of Yuugi's tongue piercing. Yuugi hasn't gone after this spot in a long while. Not with his tongue piercing in. Atem moans. He groans. He leans into it.

Then it's gone.

"H-huh?!" Yuugi soothes him, pets his furrowed brow. He plants a puckered smooch on Atem's lips before backing up. Then takes his shirt off. Oh, that's nice. The long, lean muscles of his bunch, and stretch. The light casts sharp shadows in relief. He already tossed his binder to kingdom come upon arrival. It's just him. Curved chest, and pure strength. He shines, brilliant. Beautiful. Atem hums.

"And what a view," he murmurs absently.

"And what a treasure, all in my bed," Yuugi volleys back. Atem flushes again. For a different reason. It heats his whole face. Yuugi leans forward. He nuzzles their noses together. Yuugi's breath is warm on his face. It smells like a home cooked meal prepared with love in their tiny kitchen. It tastes like sweet affection. Atem huffs it in. He kisses those soft lips. Yuugi traces the hem of Atem's shirt.

"Can I?" Atem doesn't waste time responding. He shucks it immediately. He doesn't think about where his hands go. He throws it right in Yuugi's face.

"Oops." Yuugi giggles. Sniffs it. Alright. That's fine. Atem was kind of huffing his beer-breath earlier. Whatever his thing is. Then Yuugi properly tosses it to the floor. He fiddles with the edge of Atem's binder.

"...This okay? I won't touch if you don't want. You probably shouldn't wear it during." Atem hesitates. It's a recent addition to his wardrobe, but he wears it as much is reasonable. He looks at Yuugi. At the sharp chin. At the swell in his bosom. At the lack of one in his throat, or in his pants. Yuugi, who occupies this strange in-between that Atem does. Yuugi who expects nothing, nor sees a part of Atem as anything other than the man he feels like- the man he is. Atem rips the binder off.

Well, he tries.

These things aren't made to be taken off as much as 'knock-out-drag-out fighting in a terrible cage fight with them for two hours in hope of a desperate escape'. But they make his chest flat. It's worth it. Soon, Yuugi's hands join the valiant effort to free him, and it pops off his head. Then Yuugi's lips are back on him. On his lips, his chin, his throat.

"Is this alright, sugar?" Yuugi mumbles against his neck. It takes Atem a while to figure out what he said. Mostly because that tongue is still finding all of Atem's weak spots.

"Uh?" Atem says, intelligently.

"For me to touch you here." Atem does his best to look down. Yuugi's right hand hovers over his chest. Atem opens his mouth. He moans. Alright then. Atem arches, pushing his chest up into Yuugi's hand instead. And, oh. Yuugi doesn't grope. Or roughly handle. No, he concentrates on teasing around Atem's nipple. Circling around, skittering his firebrand touch so close, then away. Then he places his mouth there. That accursed, wonderful ball piercing flicking his nipple. Another hand comes up to play with the other. Atem groans like the dying, once again. It seems to be all he can do.

He's never made noise in bed. Ever. But Yuugi seems to reach straight into a place within him, frying his circuits. Everything is lighting up, sending confusing signals to his brain. His head spins, his heart pounds. He is hot, and flushed from head to toe, and panting for breath. His gut curls in a way he's never felt before. He squirms with it. Clutches the sheets for dear life. He isn't entirely control of the mess he's become. All he knows is he is here, in Yuugi's arms. And he is surprised by how right it feels.

"Y-Yuugi."

"I'm here, my second heart. I'm here," Yuugi says as he disentangles one of Atem's hands from the bedsheets. He kisses the palm, before laying Atem's quaking hand over his heart. Atem sobs, tears in his eyes. What this man does to him.

Yuugi gathers him up in his arms. Like he's a precious thing, somehow. Even more wondrous is he feels like it. Feels like it, within Yuugi's gaze. He rains kisses upon Atem's face, strokes back his curls. They've run amok with his thrashing. As wild, and indiscernible as waves in a ocean storm. His heart pounds, trying to force it's way from his body. And Yuugi murmurs to him, clutching him close to his own heart. Atem sniffles. His sobs finally start to subside.

"Is this good honey? Do you want to stop? You seem overwhelmed?" And there is his sweet, sweet Yuugi. The steady lighthouse in the storm.

"M-m-more," shakes from his throat. He finds he wants it. Wants all of it. Every bit of Yuugi's touch, tearing his foundations to pieces.

"Like we were? Or do you want something else?" Atem doesn't know what that means. He didn't imagine this was possible. For sensations like this to exist.

"I. I don't-" he cuts off. Frustrated. Still swimming in an endless ocean. But now he has no direction to go towards. No knowledge. No map.

"Okay. Okay. You just stop me if you don't like something, okay sugar?" Atem nods. And then lips descend on his again. This he can understand. He can feel this, see this. Comprehend the love in every touch. Atem arches into it. Starving for this feast of passion he has been introduced to. A hunger he never knew existed within himself.

Yuugi's mouth descends to display it's exquisite skills upon his chest again. But his hand goes lower. His fingers trace above his leather pants.

"Wan' these off?" It's muffled, Yuugi splitting his attention sloppily. But the tug in his belt loop illustrates well. Atem doesn't even have to think. Yuugi is taking him for a wild adventure. If Yuugi thinks that's involved, off they go. He'll stop within milliseconds if Atem gives even a hint.

Of course, Atem's vocal filter is well-broken. So he just fumbles for the button blindly. The button isn't the problem. Nor the zipper. Atem wears his pants form-fitting. He has never taken them off in any other position except standing up. Apparently, trying to take them off while stretched out on a mattress, with someone half over you, and you're buzzed, and writhing in pleasure is _not_ according to the user manual. Yuugi has to stop lathing his nipples half to Aaru, and actually sit up. What a tragedy. Eventually they manage to tug the offender off. Teamwork. Of course, _Yuugi's_ jogging pants come off far easier. Atem isn't sure whether to be glad, petty, or jealous. So much access to Yuugi's chiseled thighs. But of course, his pants cooperated. Which, also meant Atem didn't get to undress him. There is still Yuugi's boxers. He actually wears them. He eyes them contemplatively. To go for them, or stew in his bickering emotions.

Yuugi solves his conflict by dipping that terrible, wonderful tongue of his (piercing included) into his navel. And along his belly. Into the curve of his hips. Atem can't think of anything but that. Except, maybe Yuugi's soft grunts as he curls his fingers in Yuugi's hair. Which, apparently, he put his hand there. Idly, he feels Yuugi maneuver his legs. He thought he would care. He doesn't. His love can do whatever he pleases to Atem. Atem has long gone past the point of surrender. There is no issue of it when it is Yuugi. There is just the two of them, each touch a supernova to Atem's poor senses. Then Yuugi shifts lower. Atem doesn't even care. Whatever Yuugi wants, Atem wants.

Then Atem's vision whites out.

Yuugi stops when Atem freezes. Or really more when he goes limp. His legs sort of flop to the mattress, and his hand releases it's very nice grip in Yuugi's hair. He looks up.

Atem isn't breathing.

_**HolyshithekilledhisboyfriendwithsexnO.**_

It takes seconds for Yuugi to be up over Atem. He rubs Atem's chest. Luckily, he starts to breathe reflexively. The look on Atem's face is shocked. His eyes, and mouth gaping wide as he stares off into something. Yuugi kisses that slack mouth softly. Trying to will some strength into his lover.

"Sugar? Sugar? You with me, my second heart?" Okay, he might be panicking a little. But he can't be blamed. Atem blinks once. Blinks some more. He looks over to him with his face still lax in surprise. What comes out if his mouth is describable with no other word than a _whine._ Yuugi broke his sweetie pie. Atem shifts into his lap, clutching at him. Yuugi does the fricken best he can to be a blanket to a man his size. Atem is opening, and closing his mouth like a fish. Periodically, little babble sounds emerge as he tries to connect a sentence.

"Yuugi."

"Yes, dear." Atem pauses.

"Yuugi."

"My darling."

"What was that." Yuugi isn't entirely sure what Atem is saying- oh wait.

"Oral sex?" Atem sits quietly as he digests this. Then he turns to look at Yuugi with those big scarlet eyes of his, sitting atop that regal hooked nose. Sitting nude in Yuugi's lap, all that smooth skin of his. He still insists on shaving it. A tradition he still upholds, millennia later. It's so amazingly soft to the touch.

" _More._ " It's half a beg. Half an order. His voice is husky, and desperate. It's so hot.

So Yuugi wastes no time kissing the love of his life that he is cradling in his arms. He slowly reaches one hand down to the slickness between Atem's legs. Alright, maybe Atem said oral. But after that? Yuugi thinks maybe he should take a couple baby steps first.

Atem appreciates, judging by his groans. Yuugi isn't even doing much. Just rubbing the swollen folds. And, oh. He's dripping. Swollen, needy, and flushed so dark. His clit stands proud. Desperate for another bit of Yuugi's attention. It hasn't changed yet. Still small. Atem just started T, still unsure, and new to the journey Yuugi was further along. But, oh, it's so damn nice. Atem might not want it there forever (Yuugi can relate), but he doesn't seem to mind Yuugi showing him how to get the most out of this equipment before he exchanges it.

So he does.

Yuugi lowers Atem to the blankets gently. He almost wants to keep him in his arms forever. But with his hands free he can touch even more of him. So, he promptly puts his face right on his nipple where Atem appreciates it, and goes to town with his hands.

Atem is just so receptive. So sensitive. This is amazing. He can't understand why someone would have this amazing man in their hands and not treat him right. Even the thought of what Atem has been through fills him with anger. He nuzzles his face into Atem's neck, huffing his scent. He's here. He's here. Atem's here. In his arms. His love. His life. His second heart. And he's going to make him fly as high as he can. Then he's going to catch him, and cradle him in his arms all over again. And maybe wank because holy shit he's a masterpiece.

But Atem is here. His. His to love, hold, and cherish. So he bends his head back down. He traces trails all over Atem's torso. Little maps to his pleasure. He adjusts the hand fondling Atem's softness, letting his thumb gently rub against his clit. And, oh. Atem likes that. Really likes that. He's so loud. Breathy moans escape him. Shouted ones. Atem's usually so soft, his voice so quiet, and gentle around people he cares about. But, holy crap, he's a screamer. His mouth is thrown open as delicious groans and whines emanate from him. He's just thrashing. Head thrown from side to side, flushed, panting, covered with sweat. His hair might never be untangled. Yuugi wishes to devour this image. To hold this sight of vulnerable Atem trusting him between his legs close to his heart.

Yuugi figures if he is going to give Atem what he wants, he needs to hurry up. Atem doesn't seem like he's going to last much longer. But Yuugi is so hungry. So hungry for more.

Oh, and it's glorious. The smell of Atem's musk. The skin is so delicate here, and dripping wet with his excitement. It slowly runs down in rivulets, each tremor, and jerk of his body disrupting their trail. When Yuugi puts his tongue to him, Atem clamps his muscled thighs tight around his head. From between them, he can hear the muffled noise of a shriek and- is that? It's a rip. A long one. They're replacing their bedding. _**So worth it.**_

And he digs in, enjoying the trembles. The way Atem's calf shakes when he traces his lips with his piercing. The way Atem twitches and makes that whimper when Yuugi circles around his clit. The way Atem just sobs when he flicks it. He rubs into it, mercilessly. Atem emits a garbled shriek. It's a dark, humid little enclave of Atem's legs around his neck. Yuugi could live here happily forever, thanks. But he wants to give Atem everything. Show him all he deserves. So he wriggles his hand between Atem's absolute legs of steel. It's tricky. Atem is not cooperating. He's lost. Gone. Enveloped entirely in this realm of pleasure Yuugi has gifted him. He probably couldn't hear Yuugi's attempts to soothe him from between his legs normally. Much less between his thick legs, and under his shouts. So Yuugi uses some creative use if making Atem squirm, and taking advantage of it to maneuver his hand. When his hand is in the best position this delightful situation can offer him, he wriggles two fingers in. He's not worried about fitting them. Between tongue fucking him to tears, and how gorgeously wet he is, there shouldn't be a problem. Then he crooks his fingers just so.

Atem emits the loudest scream Yuugi has ever heard from a human being. It drags on, and on, broken by intermittent sobs. The hand in his hair winds tight, and Atem shakes to absolute bits. When Yuugi is released from the wonderful embrace of Atem's legs, he moves up to hold his sweetheart in his arms.

Atem stops shaking, but occasionally he quivers with the aftershocks. He blinks futilely, trying to clear his eyes of tears. But they keep coming. He gulp, and gasps in Yuugi's grasp. Yuugi just whispers to him. Whatever thoughts he can. He tries to runs his fingers through that mane of Atem's, but in it's feralized state it tries to claim his hand for it's territory. He settles from smoothing it back from Atem's temples as he rains soft kisses on his face.

When Atem stops shaking, he still heaves his chest like he ran a marathon. Yet his eyes have dried, and he's stopped sounding like he's dying.

"Yuugi?" Atem's voice sounds like he screamed his vocal cords inside out.

"Yes, Atem?"Atem's eyes are tired. So tired. But they're full of wonder. Atem reaches up, tracing along Yuugi's cheek.

"Thank you for looking after me." There is something large in Yuugi's chest. Something that makes his eyes water upon the sight of his beloved's grin.

"I want to look after you forever," escapes out of his mouth. Atem's face turns fond. Indulgent.

"Only if I get to look after you, too," is choked from his hoarse throat. Yuugi sticks his hand up.

"Pinky promise?" Atem snorts. An inelegant noise. He looses his poise in their home. Just this private place for them to enjoy every facet of each other. Atem raises his hand. Taps Yuugi's forehead with his own.

"Pinky promise," he whispers between their kissing mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction  
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction  
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
